Luna Lovegood and the Enchanted Bookshelf
by HarryVSPercy
Summary: Luna Lovegood discovers a magical part of the Ravenclaw common room. Canon remains unchanged.
1. The Transfiguration Textbook

Luna first found out about the enchanted bookshelves in her first year. She was walking to Transfiguration when a burly second-year tripped her in the hall. She sprawled on her face as the onlookers snickered. A pretty third-year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, helped her up.

"Thanks," Luna muttered. "Where's my book?" She looked around, and spotted _A Standard Book Of Spells, Grade One _in the hand of Draco Malfoy, a slight, blond-haired Slytherin second-year. He was holding Luna's book with a smirk on his face that Luna didn't like. She was considering opening her mouth to tell him to give her back her book, but Cho beat her to it.

"Give that back," she demanded of Malfoy, who appeared to consider her demand with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Y'know what," he said, "I don't think I will." He tossed the book to Goyle, who threw it on the floor hard. It landed, a crumpled mess. Luna walked over to pick it up, and as she took hold of it, a bunch of pages fluttered out and landed on the floor. She sniffled.

"Here, I'll help you." It was Cho again.

"But, how? The library's all the way on the other side of the school and I don't even know if they've got an extra copy and I'll be late for class and McGonagall's going to kill me!"

"Shhh." Cho took Luna back to the spiral staircase and up to the common room.

"What is the incantation to turn matches into needles?" the door knocker asked.

"Figures," sniffed Luna. "That's what we're learning today."

Cho wasn't paying attention. "Acifors."

"Correct." The door swung open.

Cho took Luna to one of the large bookshelves. "They're enchanted," she explained. "Summons the book you need from the library. But be careful to enunciate clearly. I once asked for _Beginner's Potions _and got _Bloodcurdling Poisons_. Flitwick wasn't happy. And after that they stopped students being allowed to summon books from the Restricted Section."

"Thank you so much!" Luna said. "_A Standard Book Of Spells, Grade One._" A space opened in the bookshelf, and the book appeared. She took it out. It was spotless.

"It should do," Cho said. "I'll try to fix your copy up later."

"Thank you, Cho."

"No problem. Come to think of it, though, I've got Potions now, and I'm about ten minutes late... See you later!"


	2. A History of Hogwarts and Terry Boot

Later in Luna's first year, there was a buzz about Hogwarts. Something about the Chamber of Secrets, or something. Her dad might have mentioned it once. Walking in the halls, she overheard a second-year, bushy-haired Gryffindor talking to two friends. Something about all the copies of _Hogwarts, a History _being out from the library. One of the second years, a kid with flaming red hair and freckles, asked why she wanted that book. Luna couldn't hear the answer, but she thought it was something about the Chamber of Secrets.

After class, Luna walked up to the common room with Terry Boot, a cute second year. "What is Occlumency?" the door knocker asked. Neither one knew.

"The art of protecting one's mind from outer penetration," came a sharp voice from downstairs. Luna looked down, curious. It was Professor Snape. He looked up at her, an odd expression on his face, and then moved on.

Luna walked into the common room and up to the bookshelf. "_A History of Hogwarts._" A gap opened in the books, but no history book was forthcoming.

"Didn't work," came the voice of Terry Boot, who had apparently been following her attempt to retrieve a simple book with great interest. "They must all be out at the library. Odd, though," he commented. "Can't imagine why a history book would be so popular."

Luna could, but she didn't want to worry Terry.


	3. Sirius Black and the Rain of Prophets

Luna's second year was not one of the best. The school was being guarded by dementors. Luna shuddered just thinking about them. Whenever she went near them, she saw horrible things. Her mother's death, for instance.

Luna asked Cho and Terry (mostly Terry) why the dementors were there, and not guarding the wizard prison, Azkaban.

Cho explained that a convicted murderer named Sirius Black had escaped. Terry then tried to explain why they were specifically at Hogwarts, but Cho shushed him, saying something about 'not telling her more than she needs to know'.

Terry muttered something about 'Harry Potter'.

Harry Potter. Luna knew who he was. Ginny had told her about him. But that didn't explain why the dementors were there.

Confused, Luna decided to try an experiment. She went up to the bookcase, and said clearly, "Sirius Black." instantly, a hail of Daily Prophets, the occasional Witch Weeklys, and, to her surprise and delight, a few Quibblers, came down upon her, almost burying her. Terry rushed over and began an attempt to excavate her, with little success. Newspapers were heavy.

"Oh, stop it," said Cho. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The pile of papers flew up, and Luna hastily got out of the way.

"We're going to have a job returning all these to the library," Cho laughed.

"And I've got some reading to do," responded Luna. "A lot of reading."


	4. Ginny and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack

The Triwizard Tournament. Was Dumbledore insane? Luna accidentally voiced this question aloud.

"Yes," said Terry Boot.

"Yes," said Michael Corner.

"Probably," said Cho Chang.

"No," said Ginny Weasley, who was passing. Everyone stared. Luna didn't. She liked Ginny, and thought it was rude to stare.

"What?" Ginny said. "If you're going to say Dumbledore's insane, you'd have to say that the entire magical population of at least three different countries had gone mad as well, seeing as its them that's arranged this nutty thing."

"I agree," Luna said, and promptly became the focus of stares once more.

"Well, apparently, none of us will be able to compete," said Ginny. "There's an age restriction this year."

"Well, what am I?" burst out Cho. "Shredded boomslang skin?"

"Maybe powdered Snorkack horn," said Luna dreamily, and everyone, including Terry, cracked up.

"It's not funny!" said Ginny. "I'm sure there's a basis in fact somewhere!"

"Yeah, right," Michael Corner sniggered. "In the Quibbler." Then, "OW!" when Ginny walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"They really shouldn't laugh at you, Luna." she said as she stalked away, obviously fuming.

"Why'd she do that," yelled Michael. "What'd I do to her?"

"Well, you did insult Luna," Cho put in. "And, come to think of it, Luna, I did think I saw an illustration in a really old Welsh magic book, it might have been an ingredient in a potion, I think a really horrible one."


	5. Moste Potente Potions

After the feast, Luna went up to the common room.

"Cho, which book was it?"

"I think it was called 'Moste Potente Potions' or some such thing. But-"

"Thanks, Cho!" She turned to the bookcase. "_Moste Potente Potions!_"

No book came. Instead, a klaxon-like wail sounded, and the bookshelf turned a deep shade of red.

Luna's heart fell. She heard hurrying steps coming up the stairs. "What is Amortentia?" the door knocker asked.

"Only the most powerful love potion known to wizards," a sharp, sarcastic voice said. The door swung open. It was Snape.

He strode over to the wailing bookcase. "Who was it?"

"H-h-her," it sobbed.

"Miss Lovegood," Snape said, turning to face her, and a twisted smile appeared on his face. "Come with me."

She followed him down the stairs, through the corridors, and to his office. "Sit down, and explain yourself."

"I-I didn't know the book was in the Restricted Section," she whimpered.

"SILENCE! You lie, Miss Lovegood! TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Excuse me, Severus, but I will not allow you to speak to my students in that fashion," squeaked Flitwick, who had just arrived. "Now, what has happened, Miss Lovegood?"

"I found her attempting to retrieve an extremely dangerous potions book from the Restricted Section by way of the bookshelves in her common room. Obviously, she was attempting to brew a dangerous potion!"

The door swung open again. It was Dumbledore, followed by Professor Moody.

"Really, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "You think this is so?" He looked into Luna's eyes, and then Snape's.

"I see no reason to believe this is so," he said. "You see what you wish to see, Severus."

"Luna, Filius, Alastor, you may go. There is a matter that I wish to speak of with Snape."


End file.
